


I'd give you the world if I could.

by yankeetooter



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jarllan, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankeetooter/pseuds/yankeetooter
Summary: A series of award shows leaves Jared Harris rather down.  Enter his rock...
Relationships: Jared Harris/Stellan Skarsgård
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been brewing in my head since the Golden Globes and the Critics Choice Awards. This story will be more playful, though somewhat angsty, and, like all my stories, have no smut, so hopefully it is still worth your time. Also, I had to include the wonderful Allegra, because she is just awesome!

The Emmys hadn't been too bad. Chernobyl had won a lot of awards, which was a testament to all every one of their efforts. And while it was true that neither Stellan or he had won an award, that only seemed to reinforce all the more their being comrades in the trenches. They had worked to tell the wonderful but tragic story that was Chernobyl, and now they would commiserate with each other over being snubbed.

And Jared wasn't bitter anyway, not for the most part. There would always be other actors deserving of recognition, so how could he begrudge the thing he himself craved? Still, a lack of awards for his work on the Terror the year before had long bugged him, and now there was this.

But then Stellan turned the evening around for Jared during the inevitable photos and interviews. Every time his mood threatened to sour, Stellan was there: wrapping his arms around Jared possessively; whispering in his ear constantly to keep them both smiling and laughing when exhaustion and sore feet were taking their toll; always touching and saying in a thousand ways, "Screw the Emmys, Jared. You are mine and always will be!" 

It was Jared who had first blurted out his feelings during one of the interviews, surprising even himself. "He's just a beautiful man and I fell in love with him."

_What? Where had that come from? Had he said that out loud and on camera?_

Jared knew deep down that it was his heart speaking his true feelings. How could he not love that larger than life Swede who could always coax a smile from him? Who, despite Jared's more repressed personality was always hugging him, touching him, playfully drawing him out of his shell?

And then... "Working with Jared was a dream."

Jared flushed with pleasure. There had been no recognition for them at the Emmys (besides their nominations, at least), but at that moment Jared didn't care. Suddenly, Stellan's affirmation of what Jared meant to him was all that mattered. But then the night was over, and they went their separate ways.

The holidays had taken all of Jared's attention for awhile. But even in the midst of the festive atmosphere, Jared felt an ache for Stellan, a hole in his heart that only the tall Swede could fill. Fortunately, with the start of the New Year the Golden Globes were fast approaching. Both Stellan and Jared had been nominated and Stellan had promised to be there. Jared could hardly contain his excitement!

\-------------------------


	2. Stellan's Golden Globe is heavy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Golden Globes are happening! Will Jared win an award?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly based on reality, with some artistic license thrown in. 😉

And then the day was here. Jared was so excited he could hardly contain himself. He found himself wondering what really excited him about the Golden Globes, though. Was it the possibility of winning this time? Or was it the thought of seeing Stellan again?

Allegra was stunningly beautiful as usual, while Jared went with the more traditional tux this time. As the time drew nearer to the show, his nerves started ramping up, but Allegra, as usual, kept him from getting too self-absorbed. She danced around the room singing to him and acting silly, prompting a smile from Jared. 

He grabbed her and kissed her. "What would I ever do without you?," he whispered in her ear.

She kissed him back, then playfully shoved him. "Hah! I know you keep a boyfriend on the side. It's Stellan, isn't it! Don't tell me you haven't been missing him since the Emmys!"

Jared blushed a little and laughed. Allegra knew him all too well, knew he had a crush on Stellan. But obviously she didn't mind. In fact, she was always arranging for Stellan and Megan to get together with the two of them when they were in town. And then she would whisk Megan away for a girls' day out, leaving Jared and Stellan to their own devices. If Jared didn't know better, he'd think she was encouraging their bromance.

_____________________

The day before...

"Stellan! How are you, man?" 

Stellan spun around to see Pierce Brosnan, scant seconds before the man engulfed him in an embrace. Oh boy! Pierce just didn't know how to take no for an answer. Ever since he'd picked up on the chemistry between Stellan and Colin Firth, he'd been trying to strike up something with Stellan himself. Stellan liked the guy, but not that way, and it was starting to become a bit of a problem.

So Stellan took Pierce by the arm and pulled him into a mainly empty alcove. Pierce came along happily, figuring Stellan was looking for a more private place for them to talk. Sitting on a couch, Stellan took the back of Pierce's neck in both his hands and pulled him forward so their foreheads were resting on each other's.

"Listen, Pierce, I've been wanting to talk to you..."

Pierce gazed into Stellan's eyes intensely. He was convinced Stellan wanted to get together with him. Fine by him! Hell, bring Colin along for all he cared!

"Pierce, you know I think the world of you." Pierce smiled winningly, not realizing where the conversation was going. "It's just that, well, I'm just not interested in you that way, okay?"

Pierce's face fell. _What? He must have heard Stellan wrong!_ "It's Colin, isn't it? The two of you obviously have something going on between you."

Stellan shook his head. "It's not Colin, Pierce. I'm just not interested." Of course, there _was_ someone else, but Stellan wasn't going to put Jared out there. Not only wouldn't it be right, but Stellan wasn't even sure exactly where things stood between Jared and him. It certainly seemed that Jared had feelings for him, but he was less expressive in his feelings than Stellan and more shy in general. So Stellan didn't elaborate, just talked quietly to Pierce until he was sure that he had gotten the message. Then he excused himself and went back to the party to find his son Alex.

___________________________________

Back to the present...

The red carpet was a cacophony of noise and flashing lights. Endless pictures were taken of Jared, and of Jared and Allegra, but all the while, Jared kept his eyes peeled for his tall friend. 

_Was he coming? What if something had happened to keep him away?_

Just the thought of Stellan possibly not being there momentarily soured Jared's demeanor. But then, as he and Allegra made their way to their assigned table, Jared let out a happy sigh. There stood Stellan, welcoming them and catching each of them up in an embrace before corralling Jared into the seat right next to him.

The awards show started. Jared tried to relax, but as time went by, he felt himself clenching his fists without even realizing it, the tension in his body palpable. And then the nominations were being announced for his category, and he felt almost light-headed with anticipation. 

Allegra's hand slipped into his and she softly murmured encouragement to him. Then Stellan's hand slipped under his tux jacket to the small of his back, his fingers kneading at Jared's rigid spine. Slowly the lightheadedness subsided and Jared could breathe again. But they didn't call his name. Later, Jared could not have said who did win the award, only that it hadn't been him.

At a nudge in his back from Stellan, Jared looked up and smiled at the camera. He hadn't won. All his hard work, all his efforts, and he hadn't won. What more could he do to win recognition? Chernobyl was the best thing he had ever done. Who knew when such a great opportunity might come again.

Over time, Jared felt himself feeling better, a fact helped by the ongoing attention from Allegra and Stellan. Then the award for best supporting actor in a limited series came up, and Jared looked to Stellan. Stellan was so relaxed, so nonchalant. How did he do that? Stellan had already shared with him earlier that he doubted very much he would win, but the man looked unfazed. Jared envied him that.

"And the winner is...Stellan Skarsgard!" Stellan nearly choked on the drink of champagne he had just taken. Looking shocked, he made his way up to the stage to accept his award to the sound of Allegra and Jared cheering loudly.

Jared found himself beaming at Stellan's win. Suddenly the pain from his loss from earlier seemed ridiculous. Stellan had won! It was some twenty minutes before Stellan got back from taking pictures, but Jared pushed past Johann and Craig to engulf him in a hug. Stellan chuckled softly in his ear. "Thank you, Jared!" he said, hugging him back.

The rest of the show was a whirlwind of awards and speeches. Over time, Jared felt tiredness creeping up. All the tension he's been carrying for weeks had finally let go, and now he was content to sit between his wife and Stellan, basking in their attention.

When the show ended, Jared and Stellan were whisked off to what seemed like an endless session of photos with the rest of the Chernobyl group. Jared and Stellan stood by each other, groaning about their aching feet and the long night ahead of them. 

At one point, Stellan looked up and saw Jared was rocking back and forth on his feet, looking somewhat disgruntled. At a raised eyebrow from Stellan, Jared whispered, "I'm starving!" Stellan looked sympathetically at his friend. Jared had been way too tense to eat his dinner during the first half of the awards show, and by the time his category had come up, the food was cold and unappetizing. Reaching into his pocket, Stellan fished out a small metal container while Jared looked on curiously. Opening it, he offered Jared a mint. "It's not much, but we'll be able to grab something else in a little while."

Finally they could make their way back to the table where Allegra sat waiting for them. Jared had just sagged into a chair between the two of them, when a guy came by and said, "Okay, Jared and Stellan. We need you two for photos in fifteen minutes sharp!"

Jared let out a groan and put his feet up on a chair between him and Allegra. "I think my feet are on strike!" he exclaimed.

Allegra put a sympathetic hand on his leg. "Your feet hurt? Maybe a quick foot rub, love?"

Stellan, sitting on Jared's other side, watched curiously as an alarmed look quickly crossed Jared's face. What was going on here? He'd never known Jared to turn down any affection from Allegra. He continued to watch closely as Allegra began removing Jared's shoes and socks, revealing his bare feet.

Jared went to pull away. "Allegra, no, it's okay, I'm fine!" he said quickly even as Allegra grabbed hold of one of his ankles to keep him from escaping. 

Suddenly, one of Stellan's arms wrapped around his shoulders, holding him in place. Stellan was intrigued by Jared's discomfort and wanted to see what was going to happen. 

As soon as Allegra's hands touched Jared's foot, Jared began laughing uncontrollably, much to Stellan's amusement. Jared was ticklish? He'd had no idea. Jared continued to try and extricate himself, but Stellan's powerful grasp kept him pinned in the chair. Stellan was enjoying way too much the spectacle of Jared rendered helpless by Allegra's tickling, and wasn't about to let him get away.

Finally, Allegra took mercy on her husband and stopped tickling his foot, leaning forward to kiss him on the lips. "Let me know if your feet hurt any more after you and Stellan take your pictures, alright, dear?"

Jared, flushed with laughter, struggled to compose himself. "Yeah, I'll be sure to do that!" As Allegra got up to get some champagne, Jared turned to Stellan, who still had his arm snugly wrapped around him. "Traitor!" he accused Stellan, but a twinkle in his eye belied the harsh comment. Stellan grinned back. He'd have to file this vulnerability of Jared's away for future use.

Now it was time for the photo session for just Stellan and Jared. They both walked tiredly to the room, companionably leaning on each other.

Jared didn't feel like smiling. He was just too tired. That changed when Stellan unexpectedly grabbed his ass out of sight of the camera. At his surprised chuckle, Stellan leaned in and whispered, "A little trick Allegra taught me."

After that Jared couldn't help smiling. Besides, with Stellan's arm wrapped around him, it was easy to forget his tiredness. When they were finally done, it was time for the after party. Jared was looking forward to it, but was exhausted. 

"I could always give you a foot rub if you're too tired." Stellan offered, his eyes crinkling mischievously.

"No, that's alright, let's go." Jared laughed and headed straight to the party, Stellan right behind him.

It wasn't so bad after all. Jared got a plate of food and a drink and seated himself in a comfortable chair, happily resting his feet. He amused himself by watching Stellan's antics, which got crazier the more the man had to drink. 

The highlight of the evening was when Stellan began wandering around asking people if they'd like to touch his Golden Globe trophy while he held it down at waist level. Jared blushed at Stellan's brazenness. That man had no shame.

It started snowing late in the evening and Jared had wandered over to one of the windows to gaze out on the beautiful scene.

Suddenly, something nudged him in the back. It was Stellan, rather drunk and with a gleam in his eye.

"Well, Jared, would you like to touch my Golden Globe? It's very heavy, you know". Stellan held the award down low, a seductive look on his face 

Jared smiled and blushed. He reached out and stroked the award, flirting with Stellan. "It's nice, but kind of cold!" he teased. Stellan grabbed him and kissed him. "If you like, I could prove you're wrong!"

Jared sank into Stellan's embrace, returning the kiss before pulling away. "I think we better see you home, Stellan. You've had more than enough to drink!". As he took Stellan's arm and guided him towards where Allegra waited, he could still feel the touch of Stellan's lips against his.


End file.
